Particularly in handheld power tools with a percussive drive, such as in drill hammers, chiseling hammers, and the like, relatively strong vibration occurs in the tool; it is transmitted to the handle of the tool and is not only unpleasant to the user but can even be harmful to health.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 101 36 015 A1, a handheld power tool is known, having a vibration-damped handle which has two legs, extending approximately parallel to the longitudinal direction of the handheld power tool, and is coupled resiliently to the tool housing. One lever, oriented essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, is pivotably connected by one of its two ends to each of the two legs, and these levers are pivotably connected by their other ends to a tool housing joint region located between the two legs of the handle.